


owl mail

by kitsuanne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, gryffindor!shownu, hufflepuff!wonho, slytherin!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuanne/pseuds/kitsuanne
Summary: in which hyunwoo is extremely dense, gets snacks from a “fan” and thinks of charming his own owl so it can tell him who’s sending these mysterious packages.





	owl mail

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a gift for my fav showki shipper so I decided to share with everyone! I hope you enjoy it~  
> not a native english speaker so i'm sorry for any mistakes!

Hyunwoo stared at Burgie, thinking about all the spells and charms he had learnt related to animals. However, nothing that was taught in Hogwarts in all his years would be useful for him to make his pet owl suddenly talk and tell him the mystery he was curious about. Who, he’d ask Burgie, was the one coming every now and then in the mornings to the Owlery, before breakfast, and tying a package of homemade snacks on her legs so she could take them to him?

It wasn’t his parents, because he had asked them. It wasn’t his teammates either, because they even confiscated his first packages and tried all kinds of spells and potions against poisoning they knew, thinking someone was trying to sabotage the best Quidditch team the school had ever had. Hyunwoo supposed, then, it might be some fan of his, but why not talk to him directly? He’d love to thank whoever it was that was sending such good pastries. He even thought about ambushing the mysterious sender in the Owlery, but he and his sleeping bag were caught by Filch and kicked out of there. He also never managed to wake up so early as to arrive there first. The earliest he had gotten there, Burgie was already gone, her spot only full of feathers and poop, and when he was back to the Great Hall, she was waiting for him with the package on her legs.

“I wish you could tell me who it is, Burgie,” he said, caressing her feathers and seeing her close her eyes and smile lovingly. He left her a treat, saying he’d see her later. He got his broomstick that was lying against the wall and went out, making his way to the Quidditch field, where he’d practice in a while. His mind was still stuck on the Owlery, his thoughts flying as he tried to remember any helpful spell that could be of use in that situation.

 

A package was in front of him the next day. It was tied up with a straw string and wrapped up in brownish paper, as always. This one was smaller, like the first one received a couple of months ago; he had been receiving those for almost three months, ever since mid-September. Now, as Christmas approached, the homemade pastries were becoming thematic. This time, they were cookies: Christmas trees, elves wearing Santa Claus’ hats (something from Muggle culture, according to what his half-blood colleague said when he wondered aloud what the actual fuck was that ridiculous red bonnet), and mistletoe leaves.

“Mistletoe!” Hoseok, his Hufflepuff friend, suddenly appeared behind him, peeking what he had gotten this time. Ever since Hyunwoo told him what was happening, his friend would show up every time a new packaged arrived to him, and sometimes he’d grab a bite or another. He even gave feedback on the cooking skills, that, in his humble opinion, had been getting better and better.

“And Santa Claus,” Hyunwoo pointed out, proud of having learnt that. Hoseok laughed out loud, not being able to deal with the elves’ faces painted on the cookies.

“Well, whoever sent you this must be Muggle or half-blood then, because it would be difficult for wizards to know about this tradition and care enough about it. It’s a nice tip if you want to start looking for her, if you still want to know who it is,” Hoseok said, snatching a cookie and putting in his mouth.

“Looking for _her_?” Hyunwoo asked.

His friend shrugged. “It must be a secret admirer. She prepares pastries, keeps herself hidden. She must be wanting to give you a kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas night!” Hoseok provoked, smiling again and pointing the cookies, then changing his face to a pout that made Hyunwoo laugh along.

He tasted one of the cookies; it was delicious. There was a bit of ginger on them and the texture was just so good. He happily gobbled up all of them. He cleaned up his hands and checked if there was any message on the brownish paper, but as always, there was nothing. He looked around, but no one seemed to be paying attention on him, as if seemed to wait for his approval. Despite what Hoseok said, he didn’t look at the girls only; he considered the person who sent him the packages a fan of his, and there were both male and female fans on the Quidditch stands. He didn’t want to exclude the possibility of being any of them and end up hurting the feelings of someone who was putting so much effort for him.

He finished eating and his first class was Charms, together with Hufflepuff students. Hoseok would go with him from there and he thought about ways of asking Professor Flitwick about Secret Revelation spells. While they were making their way out of the Great Hall, Hoseok was telling some story using his excited voice and both of his big arms. However, when they were almost at the door, the student’s flow increased and his rowdy gestures were a bit too much; he ended up accidentally hitting a group of Slytherin boys.

“Look at how you walk, you stupid Muggle. Have you got troll’s blood?” Yoo Kihyun, the boy that was hit, despite being shorter than both of them, didn’t seem to measure his words while coldly facing them. His impeccable clothes, his Prefect badge shining on his chest and his dark wavy hair covering his beautiful eyebrows composed a very different image from the actual person who uttered those words so nastily. “Would you like a detention, Shin?”

“I’m sorry, Yoo. It doesn’t have to come to this,” Hoseok raised both of his hands, as if asking for redemption. He was older, taller and stronger, but he wasn’t really in the mood to fight a Prefect, much less a Slytherin one. He indicated that Kihyun could go ahead, which he did without looking back or taking the apologies, but his sharp eyes stared angrily, for a millisecond, into Hyunwoo’s eyes. The Gryffindor didn’t know exactly what he could have done to spark the shortest’s anger, but he had a guess in mind.

“Please, make sure to destroy him and make him bite that venomous tongue of his on Saturday’s game,” Hoseok asked, frowning. “I’d love to see you blocking all of those Slytherin louts’ attacks and the Snitch being snatched right under that fucker’s snobbish nose.”

“It’s unusual to see you cursing this much,” Hyunwoo just laughed, both of them back to their way to the classroom.

“Like he could boast at all. He’s a half-blood, half of him is as Muggle as me. Fucker. I wish Slytherin boys weren’t so impolite to other students.”

Hyunwoo didn’t have anything against Slytherin students specifically; he liked Minhyuk a lot, for example. Animosity ended up increasing always that a game approached and he was used to that, being on the team for so long. Kihyun also played as a Seeker for years and they faced each other many times as Quidditch players. By now, Hyunwoo kinda hoped they could’ve gotten closer as mates, but the youngest never seemed open to this idea.

And, while he sat on his desk, ignoring Hoseok still cursing beside him, he thought about Kihyun wearing his Quidditch uniform, sitting upright on his Firebolt, eyebrows frowned and eyes focused on the field, trying to find the small golden ball that would grant him victory. In the image kept inside Hyunwoo’s head only, Kihyun was frozen in a profile position, and the oldest one noticed, as Professor Flitwick started rollcall, that the Slytherin’s nose wasn’t snobbish at all; it was quite a beautiful nose.

 

“How was I supposed to know that when he asked for the Potions’ book, he meant last year’s book and not the one we’re using now?” Hyunwoo complained, putting his hands into his pockets, his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. The zipper didn’t close properly and the book could be seen: it was a book Hoseok asked to borrow, and Hyunwoo took it until Hufflepuff’s common room only to find out that his friend meant to lend it to his youngest friend, Jooheon, who lost his and was afraid to get in trouble with Professor Slughorn. Hyunwoo didn’t even have last year’s books and he would have saved himself the trouble of going until Hufflepuff’s common room if he had known it beforehand.

While making his way up the stairs back to the Great Hall, a door that he never knew existed suddenly opened and a delicious smell came out of there. It wasn’t even a door, properly speaking; it was the painting of a bowl of fruit. Hyunwoo knew that the kitchen was close to Hufflepuff’s basement, but never knew it was this close. He cheered up with the discovery, but before he could come closer and peek inside of it, Yoo Kihyun went out the opened door, thanking with a low and soft voice the house-elves that followed him, while holding an armful of cupcakes that smelled super good.

“Thank you for the help as always. See you next time,” he said, smiling politely. He closed the door and just at that moment he noticed Hyunwoo standing at the middle of the hallway, observing him.

Immediately, Kihyun’s beautiful smile vanished from his face and it started acquiring a reddish shade. Hyunwoo supposed that Kihyun, who wasn’t seen speaking so kindly to anyone, was embarrassed by being caught in the act. He’d like to pretend he hadn’t seen anything, to respect the boy, but at that point it was useless. The only thing that could make it up for it was that he wasn’t there intentionally, it was just a coincidence. But true to be told, Hyunwoo didn’t see how that was helpful at all.

“They’re for a party at the common room” Kihyun harshly said. Hyunwoo frowned. “The cupcakes. They’re banana and cinnamon cupcakes and it wasn’t me who baked them, the elves give you anything you want if you just ask them, and I needed something for a party at Slytherin’s common room” he laughed briefly, as if he was despising something, but his face was still flushed and nothing seemed actually funny. In fact, he seemed to be more and more nervous each second.

“Yeah… Sure. I’ve been told that before” Hyunwoo tried to be nice. He’d like to tell Kihyun that he didn’t care if the other had stolen those cupcakes or baked them himself; it wasn’t his business what the Slytherin did or did not.

Kihyun didn’t say anything else, turning his back to the Gryffindor and leaving in a hurry, still holding the cupcakes in his arms. Hyunwoo waited until Kihyun’s red ears were out of sight to start moving again. He didn’t want to trigger the youngest’s wrath even more, or he could end up with a curse right before the match.

He followed the nice smell left behind by the cupcakes, thinking about the possibility of the person behind the mysterious packages not being an actual person. What if it was one of the house elves? What if one of them, at some point, had seen Hyunwoo eating with gusto at the table and was meaning to spoil him? Maybe they knew his family, since he came from a lineage of well-known pureblood wizards, and, these things, although they were not as important as they used to be, still mattered to some magical beings. Maybe one of them was his secret admirer, as Hoseok liked to put. It was a quite absurd theory but Hyunwoo didn’t know what else to think.

He was almost at the top of the stairs when he heard a fuss behind him and turned around, meeting one of the elves carrying a big recipe book while clumsily walking up the steps.

“Mr. Yoo, Mr. Yoo, your book!” the elf shrieked, suddenly shushing when his big eyes found Hyunwoo standing there. He bowed, a bit shy, and the boy waved back.

“Yoo Kihyun went back to Slytherin’s Common Room, I suppose” he informed the elf, who widened his eyes.

“Thank you, sir! I’ll go there to deliver Mr. Yoo’s recipe book to him then, sir!” and with another bow, he disappeared with a pop.

Hyunwoo resumed his way back to his own dormitory, a little thoughtful. He now knew why Kihyun was so embarrassed upon meeting him outside the kitchen, but he didn’t understand what shame there was in having cooking as a hobby. It was certainly something he’d consider nice, and it wouldn’t cross his mind making fun of someone for it.

 

Hyunwoo came down for breakfast surrounded by housemates and people who yelled his name wherever he went. He smiled to all of them, waving back. He sat beside his teammates, all of them pretty excited for the match that was about to happen. All of them greeted him with large smiles on their faces, while eating and talking carelessly. Gryffindor’s team was very confident, being together in the same formation for the last two years and only getting better.

The captain looked around, searching for something he wasn’t quite sure what it was. A few seconds later he realized he longed for Burgie and a package – but none of them were in sight. He frowned. In the last game, he received a big package. Unfortunately, he couldn’t eat any of it because his teammates thought it could’ve been poisoned, but everything seemed delicious. He was a bit disappointed that his fan hadn’t sent anything for the first time in weeks, even more in such an important date. He missed moral support, but tried eating the food in front of him anyway. Distracted, he looked around the hall, his eyes focusing on the big table on the other side of the room, where the adversary team was also sitting together and talking in a low voice. His eyes got stuck on Kihyun, who wasn’t eating and kept his own brown eyes on his lap. The Seeker had brushed his hair back, avoiding them to fall over his forehead and revealing his beautiful dark eyebrows.

During a second that seemed to last a lot more than it should, Kihyun raised his eyes and met Hyunwoo’s – his face suddenly hardening and then looking away. Even from far away, Hyunwoo could realize his cheeks turning red. It made him a little sad that Kihyun avoided him just because he had found out his hobby, so he distracted himself by filling his stomach with a few more pastries. While he ate, he gave up on the idea that his secret admirer was one of the house elves. None of those cakes and sweets was as delicious as those he had been receiving.

 

The match was very tight, but Hyunwoo kept focused and calm. He had missed only one goal, in a moment that a Bludger came in his direction while one of the Slytherin louts attacked the goalpost he had to neglect when swerving from the dangerous and heavy ball. Besides that, his team was doing wonders, what made him confident. He trusted, not only the other six players wearing red that flew in front of him, but also the crowd that cheered, screamed, sang and supported him. He knew they were playing a nice game, and they were winning, and that was all that mattered.

While one of his Chasers had the Quaffle and flew to the opposite’s team goalpost, he allowed himself to relax just for a short moment, looking around the field until his eyes met a small player wearing green that hovered over an area close to him. The Snitch had been spotted by Gryffindor’s Seeker a while ago, but Kihyun had distracted him and both lost sight of it. Now, the Slytherin boy kept his eyes half-closed, eyebrows frowned, scouring all the extension of the field in search of the small golden ball. Some parts of his hair had fallen back to his forehead and the wind that struck them made them dance a bit, bothering the player that frequently had to let one of his hands go from the broomstick to move away the stubborn strands of hair.

Hyunwoo suddenly noticed he spent too long getting distracted by the view and brought his attention back to the game, but the fight over the Quaffle was still very far and his eyes moved away from it just one more time…

Now Kihyun looked back at him, his narrow brown eyes a bit widened up. He had stopped midway with his hand in his hair, in the act of pulling it back, and his eyes were locked onto Hyunwoo’s, who was very confused. Was that one of the new strategies prepared by the Slytherin team to distract him? It was working quite well.

Out of the blue, Kihyun held his broomstick with his two hands and, along with a Slytherin Chaser that managed to grab a hold of the Quaffle, flew in Hyunwoo’s direction. Confused with the double attack, Hyunwoo kept his eyes on the Quaffle, which was his priority, but the corner of his eyes seemed to long for Kihyun flying full speed in his direction, his focused stare, the dark hair being blown all around his sharp face. He saw Gryffindor’s Beater hit a Bludger with all his might, trying to stop the Slytherin Chaser who now attacked the guidepost at Hyunwoo’s right – if he flew there, he’d crash onto Kihyun, who was flying too fast to stop. In the millisecond he took to decide, he listened the rustle of small golden wings behind him and he finally understood the Seeker’s hurry and focus, and, with a twist he didn’t even know his body was able to do, he managed to get out of his way and kick the Quaffle away, avoiding it to cross the rim. The stands were in mayhem, but Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if that was the best call; he protected the goalpost, but left Kihyun’s way to the Snitch open. Gryffindor wasn’t so far ahead to win even if Slytherin had caught the Snitch, so maybe he had to have let that ball go and held Kihyun back. When he recovered from the defense and turned his face in the direction he had heard the Snitch, trying to figure out what was the result of those moves, he heard someone scream his name and everything blacked out – the last thing his mind recorded was Kihyun’s small widened eyes, while the surprised boy faced him.

 

When he recovered conscience, he knew he was in the Hospital Wing. For a Quidditch player, the fresh sheets, the comfortable pillow and the smell of Madam Pomfrey’s potions were very familiar. The side of his head hurt a lot, and while he felt his body waking up little by little, he started to understand what must’ve happened. The Bludger that his Beater hit to try to block the Chaser probably hit him instead. Hyunwoo didn’t blame him; with Kihyun flying so fast in his direction and the Slytherin Chaser coming up with the Quaffle at the same time, it would be hard to hit the target so precisely. The only thing that made him sad is that he let his team down. Kihyun probably caught the Snitch and Hyunwoo blocking that attack and getting hit by the Bludger didn’t help anything at all.

Completely awaken, he still kept his eyes closed, trying to review the moves and thinking what he could have done differently. Suddenly, he noticed a nice smell; vanilla. Maybe it was there the whole time and just now his senses were fully awoken. This distracted him from the game and made him open his eyes, turning carefully to the side where it smelled good.

Cupcakes. There was a small pile of cupcakes beside his bed. Despite being dawn, the windows were lightened by the moonlight and the Hospital Wing was not so dark. He was the only one in the beds. Keeping his eyes on the cupcakes, he thought about his fan who always sent him the mysterious packages, and sat upright, as if that would make the person materialize themselves next to him.

“Be careful, you shouldn’t move that fast; you just woke up” he heard a melodious voice coming from the other side of his bed and, after his head stopped spinning due to the sudden movement, he looked in its direction. Yoo Kihyun was sitting there, crossed arms and a book on his lap. His pale face was also lightened by the silver light coming from the windows, and his hair was again covering his forehead. Kihyun stared at him fiercely and Hyunwoo spent long seconds assimilating what his eyes saw, wondering if he was delusional due to the bump in his head. Now that he was sitting, that spot was pulsating in a bothersome way, and he felt the blood flow all over it.

“Yeah, you’re right” he babbled stupidly. Kihyun rolled his eyes, putting the book on the bedside table. “What are you doing here?” Hyunwoo managed to say. Kihyun stood up and for a second the Gryffindor thought he’d leave, but the younger just carefully settled the pillows behind him and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him gently so he could lean back. After that, he took off his wand from his vests and pointed it to Madam Pomfrey’s door, whispering _Abaffiato_. Hyunwoo knew they’d have complete privacy now.

“I was just keeping an eye on you to see if you were well. It was my fault you were hit by the Bludger” he answered, finally, leaning back on his own chair and keeping his eyes low. He pressed his lips, turning them into a fine line, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but notice a mole close to them.

“Bullshit. It was the Bludger’s fault that I was hit, not yours” he talked back. “And if the Bludger hadn’t hit me, you would have. And then there would be two of us in these beds.”

Kihyun was silent for a while, sighing deeply. Hyunwoo thought he must have rehearsed that conversation in his head many times.

“Still, I should have been more careful. I was so focused on keeping my eyes on the Snitch and not on you that I didn’t realize how dangerous that was” he explained. Hyunwoo said nothing, knowing that it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Kihyun still said: “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine” Hyunwoo smiled, trying to make him comfortable. There was a slightly embarrassing silence and, trying to keep up the conversation, he pointed at the cupcakes. “Was it you who baked them?”

The Seeker’s ears turned red again, just as his face.

“I thought it would serve as a nice apology and that I could redeem myself. You always look very happy when you receive food. And you have always eaten everything I sent you in the past months with so much gusto."

“Everything’s very delicious” Hyunwoo got one cupcake and smelled it, but didn’t bite into it. His brain finally realized what Kihyun had said. “Wait, that _you_ sent me? You’re the one sending me those packages through Burgie?”

Kihyun’s face, if possible, turned into an even brighter red and he covered his mouth in shock.

“Wait, are you telling me you didn’t find out it was me? Did I just betrayed myself?” his voice shook and he seemed very nervous.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, both shocked with the turn of events. Hyunwoo didn’t expect Kihyun to be the one who baked all those delicious pastries, but now that he said so himself, things started to make sense.

“Ah, w-what? I can’t believe it” the Slytherin boy hid his face in his hands, visibly dying of embarrassment. He complemented, his voice muffled as his palms still covered his mouth: “When you saw me leaving the kitchen with the cupcakes I could swear you had figured it out. You wouldn’t stop staring at me since then and I was almost combusting every time our eyes met."

“I just thought cooking was your hobby” Hyunwoo shrugged. Kihyun looked up at him, a bit frightened.

“And you didn’t even consider that it could have been me?” he seemed extremely surprised. Hyunwoo felt stupid, because now everything seemed pretty obvious. He decided that staring at the cupcake was less embarrassing then admitting how dense he had been. He heard Kihyun breath out deeply.

“Anyway, I am thankful that you did this. Everything you sent me was delicious. I’d like to have thanked you before, so I am happy that you told me about it now. Why did you hide yourself?” he asked, trying to be brave and facing the boy once again. Kihyun was biting into his lip, a bit nervous, and chuckled.

“A Slytherin, part of the Quidditch team, admiring and having a crush on Gryffindor’s team captain? You’re kidding me if you hoped I’d be blaring it out” it made sense, but Hyunwoo hated those school stereotypes, that Slytherin and Gryffindor couldn’t get along well and be in a nice relationship.

“Even though, I’d be happy enough with a small note” he insisted. Kihyun snorted.

“So that bonehead Hoseok could see it and tell the whole school? No, thanks” he said, coldly, seeming like the usual Kihyun that exhaled confidence and patrolled the school hallways scaring younger students who were a bit mischievous. Hyunwoo frowned.

“Please, don’t speak ill of him. He’s my friend, and I don’t get what he did to you so you’d be this offended” he asked, kindly. The other was silent, biting into his lip again, and answered after a few seconds.

“He was making fun of my cookies. Talking about the mistletoe and that I must be a _girl_ that wanted to kiss you. I could listen to everything, even from my table. Besides, I send the stuff to you, but he always grabs something to eat himself” he sounded grumpy and pouted, what made Hyunwoo laugh a bit. “What are you laughing at?”

“Kihyun, are you perhaps jealous of him?” he asked, still smiling and once again the Slytherin’s face turned as red as a Gryffindor flag. Looking away, Kihyun ended up admitting it more with his gestures than with his words.

“Of course not. It’s not like I wanted to hang around you all the time and sit at your table to talk to you, or have dates in Hogsmeade and other things.”

Hyunwoo laughed once more and Kihyun stared at him, annoyed.

“But you can do all of these things, Kihyun. You always could.”

“Obviously I couldn’t” he snorted again. “We barely talked and we were always rivals. How could I do such things?”

“Well, then you can do them from now on” Hyunwoo said, carefree, making Kihyun face him again silently for a while longer. Then, his eyes lowered.

“I can’t. If I stay around you all the time, I will end up wanting to do other things” he mumbled. Hyunwoo raised one of his brows.

“Like what?”

His reddened ears showed that the younger wasn’t expecting the subject to follow any longer. But he replied, in a minimum voice, anyway.

“Like kissing you.”

“So kiss me?”

For someone who had just admitted wanting to kiss him, Kihyun had nothing but a murderous look on his eyes when he faced Hyunwoo again. Gryffindor’s captain thought for a second he was about to be hit on the head again and be knocked out for the rest of the night, but Kihyun stood up and touched carefully the bump in his head.

“Maybe the Bludger hit something important and damaged your brain? Should I wake Madam Pomfrey? But how can I explain to her the stupid shit you’re talking without exposing myself…” he seemed genuinely worried, what made Hyunwoo laugh again. He laughed a bit too loud, maybe because he was trying to cover up his loud heartbeats.

“I am perfectly fine, Kihyun. Why are you so surprised?”

The Slytherin sat again, still facing him with a shocked look.

“Aren’t you bothered by it?”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, looking around as if he didn’t understand the question.

“By what? By you being a boy? No. By you being younger? No. By you being my rival in Quidditch? No,” each ‘no’ he uttered, he raised his large shoulders as if shaking off all the worries the younger could have. He looked at him again. “By you being a Slytherin? Not a bit.”

The last sentence could have been interpreted as a _Relashio_ Spell; Kihyun released his shoulders and stopped frowning, putting on a relaxed expression on his face. He spent long seconds just staring at Hyunwoo, then smiled a bit ashamed.

“That’s why you’re the boy I fell for, after all” he said, making Hyunwoo blush. “I spent all these years only looking at you from far away and waiting for a chance to talk to you; when I saw you getting some package from home I had this idea. I befriended Burgie by taking lots of treats to her, and she was a big help all these months.”

“Just like her owner, the way to her heart is through her stomach. It’s embarrassing, really” he said, making Kihyun laugh out loud, a sound that pleased him immensely and that he’d like to hear again and again and again.

The two of them exchanged a cheerful look, until Kihyun got up on his feet.

“It’d best for you to rest. I also have to go back to the room. It will be awful if a prefect is caught off bed wandering around the castle at this time” he said, his eyes still locked onto Hyunwoo’s, neither of them looking away. The Gryffindor had a sudden urge to hold the small one, cover him with his arms and keep him close to himself.

Probably Kihyun was right and the Bludger struck him a bit too strongly. Hyunwoo agreed and pushed the pillows away, preparing himself to lay down one more time. Kihyun grabbed his book and got ready to leave.

“Kihyunnie” the gentle way the name left his lips was something he hadn’t planned, and it was the same as if he had hold up his wand and said _Petrificus totalus_ , for the Slytherin stopped in his place and didn’t even seem to breathe. “Thank you for the cupcakes. And for staying with me. And telling me it was you. I am happy it’s you.”

Perhaps Kihyun had enough of being kind that day, or maybe he was just too ashamed to react in any other way, because he just frowned and spouted, before leaving in a hurry:

“Go to sleep, Son Hyunwoo!”

 

“Thank you!” Hyunwoo happily said, putting another gingerbread cookie into his mouth.

“I swear by Merlin’s dirty underwear, if you take another gingerbread cookie I won’t ever bring you to the kitchen with me again. You won’t be hungry anymore by the time the ramyun is done!” Kihyun turned to him, pointing the knife he was using to cut a boiled egg. Hyunwoo, caught in the act with his cheeks still puffed from the cookie, smiled a bit shy to his boyfriend and agreed. The elves near him laughed and accepted to take the cookies away from him for his sake.

“I’m looking forward to eating your ramyun” Hyunwoo said, sitting in one of the tables that were exactly under those in the Great Hall. He was staring at Kihyun’s back while the Slytherin cooked dinner for him.

“Dinner” wasn’t exactly an appropriate expression, since it was 2 a.m. and the two of them, who had been sneaking out and wandering around the school, had their date ruined by Hyunwoo’s noisy stomach. The elves didn’t mind the late night visit, but Kihyun refused to let them work when they already did so much for the school. So he requested for the needed ingredients and for the first time Hyunwoo was seeing his cooking skills.

Kihyun was mostly with his back turned to him, just the tip of his reddish ears visible to his boyfriend’s eyes. Hyunwoo had to hold back his urge to stand up and hug him from behind, engulfing him. He just sat there, his legs hanging from the table, while he smelled the ingredients and Kihyun’s shampoo’s scent.

He wasn’t worried about the fact they’d have classes in a few hours. He didn’t worry about being found by a teacher and getting in trouble either. Hyunwoo just felt at peace, secretly wishing he could have moments like that for the rest of his life. With Kihyun being by his side, nagging and being responsible even when they were making something they shouldn’t, smiling kindly with his pointy nose scrunching a little and his eyes turning to crescent moons…

“Earth to Hyunwoo! Please focus on me” the shorter called his attention, his arms crossed in front of his black apron. Hyunwoo blinked two or three times and then smirked.

“I am focusing on you. I was thinking about you” he shrugged, and observed Kihyun’s reaction – when he was embarrassed, it was always the same cute one. But the Slytherin recovered fast and his fierce look sustained Hyunwoo’s.

“Great. Keep it up. Think about me all the time, you can’t let your mind wander anywhere else, not even to this delicious ramyun that I have been trying to tell you for five minutes that it’s done” he retorted, lowering his arms. Hyunwoo did notice the ramyun’s smell got stronger, but seeing Kihyun let his guard down was what he needed to act.

His shoes’ soles hit the ground and in just one step he reached the youngest, cupping his face with his two big hands while leaning forward to make their lips touch. Kihyun, caught by surprise, closed his eyes and let a low moan come out of his mouth, while reaching for Hyunwoo’s hands with his own. Holding him while being held was such a great feeling.

Long seconds passed by the couple until they remembered they were surrounded by house-elves and that the ramyun would taste all kinds of wrong if they didn’t eat it soon, so they pulled apart from each other, still feeling the warmth from their lips and hands. Smiling shyly, Hyunwoo chuckled and turned his back to Kihyun, making a weird dance. He still needed some time to get used to that, but it was so, so good.

When he turned back to his boyfriend, ready to face him, it was his turn to be surprised; Kihyun threw his arms around his waist, keeping their bodies as close as one. He loved that; feeling the shorter one’s body against his, his heartbeat following his own, putting his arms around his back and keeping him there. He wished he could keep the Slytherin there for as long as he could.

“I can’t believe I didn’t have to wait for Christmas to have this kind of thing” Kihyun’s melodious voice reached Hyunwoo’s ear, making him laugh a bit.

“You shouldn’t even have waited this long. If I had managed to charm Burgie before, this would be settled long ago” he replied.

And Kihyun’s laugh, his favorite sound to hear right next to his ear, was what made all the wait worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love hogwarts au and i have [another fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772398) like this so check it out if you're interested!  
> maybe i'll bring more showki for you later, depends on how much my friend asks for it lol  
> if you've enjoyed it some kudos or comments are appreciated, thank you very much ♥


End file.
